Wizardmon
Group: Wizard - Level: Champion - Type: Data - Attack Techniques: Thunder Ball, Magical Game Wizardmon is shy and caring by nature, and adept at trickery. He is capable of reading minds, and conjuring energy in numerous forms - like his powerful Thunder Ball attack, when he shoots a sphere of energy from his fingertips, or his Magical Game, when his staff generates a bolt of lighting. Originally, he passed himself off as one of Myotismon's army, and partook in the vampireDigimon's assault on the real world in the search for the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined. In actuality, however, he sought to find the Eighth Child and unite them with their Digimon, to prevent Myotismon from conquering both worlds. He successfully located the eighth Digivice, and then, upon learning that the Eighth Child was Kari Kamiya (sister of Tai Kamiya, the leader of the DigiDestined), and that her Digimon was actually Gatomon, one of Myotismon’s lieutenants, he gave Kari her Digivice and tried to steal Kari's Crest and Tag from Myotismon's lair. Learning that Gatomon was the Eighth Digimon, Myotismon captured her, intent on forcing information on the Eighth Child from her. Wizardmon tried to stop him, but was easily defeated, and hurled into Odaiba bay. Shortly thereafter, Joe and T.K. found Wizardmon, and brought him to the scene of the showdown with Myotismon atop the Odaiba TV station. Wizardmon gave Kari her Tag and Crest, and saved her life by sacrificing his own in intercepting a Grizzly Wing attack from Myotismon that would have meant the end for Kari. As he lay dying, he told Gatomon how he had no regrets, and that all that mattered was her. As the life left his body, Kari burst into tears, and Gatomon Digivolved toAngewomon and defeated Myotismon. However, because he had died in the real world, his data had no place to go to be reborn, and so Wizardmon’s spirit was left to float. For whatever reason, he was inactive for four years, until the anniversary of the DigiDestined’s first trip to the DigiWorld four years later, when his “ghost” began to cause activity at the Odaiba television station – his image appeared on screens all across the building, and his voice would play from audiotapes. On the third day of the anniversary celebrations, the kids came to the television station to remember Wizardmon’s sacrifice, and his spirit manifested itself. Wizardmon gave the kids a cryptic warning, telling them that they could not defeat their great enemy without the golden radiance. Then, he faded away, although it’s not clear why - his spirit may well have died completely. Wizardmon first appeared in "Almost Home Free," (after having his silhouette displayed in "The Gateway To Home" ''and ''"It's All In The Cards") using the guise of a children's birthday party entertainer to search for the Eighth Child, but was not referred to by name until "The Eighth Child Revealed." He has never displayed on a Digimon Analyser ''screen. He died in ''"Wizardmon's Gift," but his ghost returns in “Ghost of a Chance.” His voice is supplied by Robert Axelrod. Note that the head of his staff is actually shaped like a "Tamagotchi" digital pet.Name: From the word "wizard," an individual from fantasy with magical powers. Category:Digimon Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Video Game Villains Category:TV Series Villains Category:Live-Action Category:Wizards Category:Redeemed/Forgiven Category:Redeemed Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Villains Turn Good Category:Anime Villains